


Daro'Xen's Equine Stud-ies on Quarian Repopulation

by CyCaDeLiC



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Ball Sucking, Bestiality, Cock Worship, Condoms, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Horses, Mind Break, Scent Kink, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyCaDeLiC/pseuds/CyCaDeLiC
Summary: During a secret mission on planet earth, Admiral Daro’Xen vas Moreh follows her instincts and stumbles upon a scientific truth of great value for the betterment of the entire quarian race.





	1. A Profound Discovery

**Chapter 1: A Profound Discovery**

Daro’Xen silently cursed at the swarm of people blocking her way. So far, her mission on earthly soil had been a grand success and the only task remaining was to catch her ride off-world. Located to the north of her stayover, the port lay on the opposite side of a large plaza in the heart of the city. During her arrival, the place had been mostly deserted, providing the admiral and her two assistants a glimpse at human architecture as they made their way towards their contact. By now however, the historic symbols and statues of human achievements were drowning in a mass of people as the plaza had turned into a crowded marketplace bustling with life in the matter of a single day. Traders, buyers and tourists scrambled around in their search for bargains and trickery in between endless rows of stalls. Attracted by the barkers’ constant shouting and the display of exotic wares, their busy eyes didn’t pay attention to the trio of quarians trying to traverse the buzzing square.

Xen had taken her two assistants by the hand and could feel them getting brushed and bumped by the careless crowd’s feelers, tugging her body around as she tried to safely lead them through. She calmed them with a firm, reassuring look, telling them that they still had plenty of time to board their ship. For what it was worth, they could take their time and slowly work their way towards the port...not that going slow would have helped though, as it just meant getting squeezed in between the strangers’ large frames for extended periods of time. With the sun high up at noon, a couple of human travelers had abandoned most of their protective clothing and wandered about topless to cool their sweaty chests. Xen warily observed the glistening drops of fluid on their exposed bodies while she tried to bypass them. It was worse enough to be forced to make direct contact with the clothed folks, at the very least she could do without staining her enviro-suit.

Steering clear from them didn’t do her any good though, as she wandered into a dense stream of people, dragging her along their way, with their bodies rubbing against her slim figure. She felt her assistants’ fingers slip out of her grip, but there was no way to stop and regroup as she got pushed deeper into the constantly moving herd of humans. They didn’t mean to touch her on purpose, yet she felt pressure on every part of her body, her breasts squishing against people’s backs, their swaying arms and hands making contact with her hips and their groins bumping into her behind. Shielding her body with her arms, she could do nothing but follow them on their route until they finally broke up into smaller groups, freeing Xen from their ever-present warm skin. 

“Bosh'tet!” the admiral cursed again, recognizing that her mission was about to go awry in its final steps. She couldn’t wait to get back to her lab, back to her clean chambers, but her assistants had secured their part of the research and now they were gone, not a single trace of their black suits to be found in the market’s thick crowd. It didn’t mean that everything was lost though, they had made precautions for this very case, planning to meet at the port at all costs if they should get split up. Each of them knew their destination, they just had to arrive on time. Being on a timer was an acceptable downside, considering the dubious legality of her unofficial mission demanded a certain degree of anonymity. As such, paying for an unlabeled merchant ship got rid of unnecessary questions about goals and morals of her private mission on earth. No, nothing was lost just yet. They would regroup and get off world, all according to plan.

Even the largest marketplace was bound to have an exit, she just needed to pinpoint her own location and head towards the port in a straight line. While she didn’t know where she had unwound, there were more than enough people around to help her out. Concluding that a vendor would know best the location of his own stand in regards to the market space, Xen made her way towards a stall filled with the things earthlings called food. Piles of green, yellow, red and brown were scattered around in crooked shapes, their vivid colors surely a warning to stay far away from it all. Protected by her helmet’s visor, Xen scanned the selection of nutrients from afar and cautiously watched the ever-shouting vendor. He waved his arms around as he noticed the female quarian, his paltry undershirt flapping all over his burly body while he tried to welcome her as his customer. She really didn’t want to go anywhere near a person who cared so little about food and health regulations, keeping both the nutrition and his own skin exposed in such an unsterile fashion…but it was either that or returning her body into the endless masses’ tight embrace.

Xen frowned, if only her assistants would have been more careful…to get lost in the crowd and fail at such a simple task just served as a reminder that it was best to carry things out herself if she wanted them to be done right. Yes, she would regroup with her aides, be it only to inform them about their voluntary resignation. As for the human’s germ infected food, she didn’t need to fear it in the safety of her suit. For once, she was glad about its formfitting shape, the tight fabric hugging her figure in a protective way as she approached the vendor. She would ask her way out of this mess and be done with it, regardless of the striking lack of hygiene…regardless of this strong, almost foul… _smell!?_

Standing a good five feet away from the stall, the sudden, intrusive smell spelled nothing but alarm to the quarian admiral. It wasn’t possible…it  _shouldn’t_ have been possible…except if…Her head snapped back in panic, her fingers racing over the small silver port below her helmet’s visor, fully prepared to feel a hole, a breach in her air filter, probably caused by the heedless crowd. As she hadn’t yet experienced any symptoms of illness, she estimated the damage to be of minor severity. Xen held her breath, if she could detect the malfunction quick enough, she could still have a fighting chance to proceed with repairs while a well administered dose of antibiotics should help her cope with whatever amount of unclean air she had been breathing so far. However, scanning the filter as thoroughly as possible only confirmed it to be in working order. There was no breach to be found, no abnormality in function, everything appeared to be in perfect condition. 

Even so, the moment she continued to breathe again, she was hit by that same strong smell that made her squirm and curl her nose, though not entirely out of disgust. Whatever had made its way through her filter, it wasn’t rotten food, that she could tell as she stepped close to the shelves without noticing a difference in intensity. Slowly calming down from her surge of panic, Xen circled around the irritated looking vendor, her sudden reaction having silenced his hardworking throat. He had hoped that the neatly-dressed quarian would buy some of his goods, but she had thrown a fit instead and was now heading towards the market’s exhibition hall. 

Bystanders thought of her as a quarian gone mad as Xen sniffed at thin air in an attempt to trace down the curious scent’s origin. Whatever it was, it didn’t feel right to the admiral to leave it uncovered, no, her scientific duty dictated that whatever entity was creating this irritating matter warranted a proper research. She could list the name and exact properties of every substance able to bypass her suit’s air filter, or so she thought before she had encountered this unknown scent. This was a wholly new discovery already, surely worth a field study to complement her mission, especially as there was plenty of time left before she would need to head back to the port. The sheer prospect of a potential scientific breakthrough felt exhilarating to her, driving her onwards while her sinuses flared to inhale more of the thick scent that had already filled up every last bit of her helmet’s interior. 

Not far away from the food area, the humans had erected a large wooden building that caught Xen’s interest. Same as that irritating odor that had brought her here, it didn’t fit the rest of the marketplace. Only a small trickle of earthlings seemed to be interested in this dated construction, all of them continuing on their way once they read a small sign mounted underneath a set of big, iron letters hanging high above an overly large gate.

 

_**BREEDING STALLION EXHIBITION** _

 

Used to verbal negotiations, she had never bothered much with written translations and was as puzzled by the wide-spaced selection of letters as her outdated software. “Stallion,” Xen repeated her suit’s interpretation, “Definition: An adult male horse. Synonym: Stud.” That was at least some information, she had seen said horses before, furred lifeforms that appeared to be the human’s equivalents of the geth, domesticated creatures born and raised to serve their masters, only that humanity was getting away with it while she got rebuked for wanting to reclaim the quarians’ righteous privileges.  _Well then, so this is some kind of competitive show of a noble breed of horses called Stallion_ , Xen assumed and tried whether the other, smaller sign would be of any significance.

_Currently closed for feeding_

“Feeding?” Xen thought out loud, wondering if she was tracking some kind of exotic horse food after all. If so, acquiring a sample for later analysis would be easy enough, she could already see herself back in her lab, breaking the substance down to its elements. As if trying to dissect the unknown scent, Xen took another long, deep whiff, feeling utterly thrilled by her endeavor towards revealing a wholly new fact about quarian biology. They might not have thanked her for her trials with the geth, but they would have to acknowledge this very research of hers, yes, yes, she knew of ways they could repay her if they wanted her to share the results.

Ticking off her frequent blinking as side effects of pleasant anticipation, she approached the wooden complex and pulled at the gate’s heavy handle, her mind buzzing with excitement as it slowly opened up, allowing her to slip inside.

Sun’s bright touch left Xen’s shoulders in pitch black darkness as the gate fell shut behind her, though it wasn’t her eyes that needed to adjust to the change in surrounding. The very first time she inhaled through her nose, Xen knew she had located the scent’s origin. Her entire back stiffened, her head rearing back once more as she got overwhelmed by an olfactory stimulation that rooted her to the ground, leaving her no option but to keep breathing until her body would eventually adjust to its invisible captor. She could have breathed through her mouth, which would have meant missing out on the many sharp smelling particles making their way inside her system…no, maybe if she just continued to inhale  _all_  of this thick scent, she could carry enough of it back home to trace its elements without even having to collect a sample.  _Breath in, breath out, breath in…keep breathing in…breath out…_ It felt like an eternity had passed until she noticed a faint beam of light, shining onto a narrow passageway in the middle of…

“Beasts…” Xen mouthed with jittering lips, her feet moving all on their own while her mind struggled to process the massive influx of unknown sensations. Stationed in individual stalls with wooden pillars set up between each of them, these had to be the so called stallions. The rest of the interior was puzzling to her, with strange boxes that had been installed on the lower end of each pillar, dispensing odd multi-colored gloves from a big circle indented in the middle of their rectangular casing. Thick black plates had been nailed into the wood above them, inscribed with white carved letters that Xen judged to be the creatures’ given names. Two beasts marked as Brutus and Goliath were standing closest to her, they were taller than she remembered horses to be, their large frames markedly exceeding her own height, probably measuring a good seven feet, if not more. They were coated in a sleek-looking dark fur with wild, bright manes on their broad necks and short, bushy tails brushing across their…their…

As the small quarian stepped onto the aisle, her attention had long left the stallions’ great, imposing figures. Her eyes were locked onto a specific portion of their bodies that faced anyone who would walk their way. For some odd reason, the humans had decided to reverse the animals’ position, turning the main path into a narrow runway in between the horses’  _rears_.

Considering this was an exhibition hosted by earthlings, she had expected them to show off their beasts in the same archaic fashion they treated their food, but she was not prepared to be met with such an audacious, borderline vulgar ostentation. These were  _male_  horses alright…aligned in a way that didn’t require much knowledge about their anatomy to understand just what kind of hefty goods were getting showcased inside this very building.

Hanging low between the stallions' hind legs, there was no way of mistaking the shape of their massive, round… _testicles._

Xen stared at them with disdain, the beasts’ brown, black and grey sacks were completely on display without any sort of cover or barrier that would keep them from protruding into the small pathway. The admiral gulped, feeling her throat run dry as her mind failed to cope with the outrageous amount of tastelessness on display. So many of these gross, balloon-like things…two, four, eight on each side, for a total of sixteen pairs of stallion scrotums, packed tightly together all the way to the other end of the aisle. As brutish and filthy in flavor as they were in appearance, their leathery sacs were crested by thick, bulging veins and coated in some kind of viscous fluid, glistening in the light emitted from the opposite side of the complex.

Xen spotted a smaller, human-sized door that had been left ajar, casting a small ray of sun onto the runway. Flocks of people were passing by in front of large outlines of what had to be… _ships_? Could it be that she had been heading into the right direction all this time? If she was this close to their trip off-world, it was entirely possible for her assistants to be in close proximity as well, maybe they had even managed to reach the port already. She could retrieve their research and finish her mission, all according to plan, including even her field study along the way to the port…it was as easy as taking a single probe with her…just one smear of the test rod across the veiny sacs of these obscenely large balls…

Inhaling a good dose of aerially confidence, Xen guided her feet further onto the passageway. Standing this close to the first  _samples_ , their odor was unbearably strong…she had undoubtedly found the scent’s very source. Her hands reached for her tools, producing an empty vial and one small white rod packed in a sterile cover. She unwrapped the sealed bag with shaky hands, observing Brutus’ disgustingly big pendulum of orbs sway back and forth in one sluggish motion as he shook his maned neck. Showcasing a beast’s manhood in such an unseemly manner…it only proved how thoughtless and overhasty the Citadel had been in their decision to grant humanity their own embassy.  _Savages, all of them_ , Xen grumbled and focused on her task at hand, quickly swishing across one of these cantaloupes’ tight skin.

With strange fascination, she watched the cotton wool at the tip darken and fatten as it absorbed a tiny patch of the thick fluid that covered the huge testicle’s pouch. There was so much more left to sample, she could take a second probe just to be sure, sinking it into their copious flesh to soak up more of this gooey layer and watching it swell to double its size until it wore the same nasty scent as its bestial owner…and it wouldn’t hurt to save a third one, just in case, feeling the small rod rock across intersections of veins as thick as her thumb and slowly trace it back along the apex of the giant gonad’s sac before she eventually returned all three samples into the vial with the routine of a veteran scientist. This was all about her research after all, mindful,  _thorough_  research.

Xen stored the probes in her pouch and checked the door again. The port was close, really close, but if she turned around to bypass this…putrid stable, she would only run the risk of getting caught up in another drove of people. Really, the safest option was to traverse the pathway, she could simply walk straight through…yes, yes, that sounded like a good idea, it would be safer and faster, there really was no better alternative. The only drawback was the narrow path itself, granting her no more than six to seven inches of space due to the horses standing much closer to the aisle during their feeding time. While it would have scared most people away, Xen just smiled, eying her small frame. One advantage of being slimly built was the feat of agility, being able to get around even the tightest of spaces. Her assistants had gotten lost in the crowd as they lacked that very attribute, they wouldn’t be able to dodge through these large, swelling balls…but she, yes, she could manage it, were she just as careful as before.

Xen took another deep, calming breath, it was the natural thing to do in preparation for her task, and proceeded to step through the first set. She wouldn’t go onto all fours like a lowly Varren, no, she felt confident to be small enough to fit herself through the seven inches wide gap that the two mighty orbs offered her. Turning sideways to make her body as slim as possible, she took the smallest of small steps, placing her right thigh underneath the slowly dangling obstacle.  _Take it slow, there is no need to rush_ , she told herself, pushing one feet further up the path. With barely two inches separating her waist from Brutus’ menacingly big balls, she felt her body getting as hot as each of these sweat-bathed globes of male pomp, radiating such an intense heat that Xen found it hard to breathe without opening her mouth to fill her lungs with as much of  _their mind-numbing scent-_  fresh-filtered air as possible.  _I can do it, just keep going, you’re almost there_ …still a safe two inches away, two inches away, even one inch would be enough…half an inch closer, she had almost made it halfway through, so close, as something brushed across her ass, touching her, rubbing her, instinctively causing her to jut forwards. Her heart  _soared-_  sank as her suit made contact with these bloated, filthy things, she could feel them drag along her stomach and the soft mounds of her butt, their rugged skin getting stuck on the pouches she had strapped so neatly around her belt.

_Nonononono, this can’t be happening_ , Xen thought unnerved, pressing her arms against her suit as tightly as possible while she kept her head straight up, pretending she didn’t feel, didn’t see how her suit got smeared with a thick, slick line of the same vile fluid that was greasing the beasts’ unwashed balls. Groaning and cursing her way through this disgraceful situation, Xen plopped free of the first bulky pair and stumbled onto the hay covered path. A dark, moist smear ran across her belly, tainting the white honeycomb pattern of her suit as well as her pouch and some of the tools she had tucked onto her belt. It was a mess, a mess of nasty looking juices that had dirtied the single suit she possessed. How could she regroup with her aides, let alone leave this rancid place with a stained suit…but she could hide it, wipe it away into the black palm of her gloves and find a way to clean it once she would be back at her lab, just one swipe to see if it hasn’t yet dried, like this one unsavory thick splotch on her belly…what was it even composed of?

Xen dipped into it and ran the strange moisture between her fingers, wondering if she could piece together its gluey structure if only she inspected it long and close enough. From this far away it was shimmering in the light, so  _enticing-_ interesting…she brought her hand up in front of her visor, slowly turning her palms as she eyed it,  _bewitched-_  curious if the reeking smell would be even stronger were she to sniff it from up close. She hadn’t yet finished her thoughts as her fingers already hovered to the tip of her air filter. With their muck-smeared tips pressing directly against the silver opening, the stable’s lone visitor took a soft, second-long whiff.

The effect was immediate. Xen gasped, her entire body beginning to shudder, her eyes twitching and knees buckling under the strength of this foreign sensation, leaving her prone on the pathway. Her world had almost gone dark before she noticed the light at the other end of the stable, the once open door was nothing more than a blurred mess in the middle of two rows of giant, bulging balls, glazed with their familiar, wretched grease.  _Turn back, get out, quick, get up and run_ , her foggy mind stormed in one last attempt to regain the twitching quarian’s sanity. But why? Why turn back? The logical thing was to take the shortest, easiest route… _wasn’t there more pleasure to be found at the source of this musk_ \- why stop now that she had overcome that first hindrance? Xen dismissed her overly panicked thoughts, only a few dozen more  _cum-bloated balls_ \- feet and she would be out and at the port.

Feeling dizzy and wobbly on her knees, Xen straightened herself with the support of two soft cushions pending behind her back, un-knowingly smudging her elbows in their slimy outer layer. This was the cost of research, sometimes things just didn’t want to go smooth, and she was the last to complain about tough work, even if it meant having to squeeze through the second quadruplet with great effort, dirtying her suit in a criss-cross of dark tracks. Less thick than the first, their shiny glaze felt oily to the touch as her fingers slipped across their veiny vessels by pure  _instinct-_  coincidence. Every succeeding duo posed more of a challenge, tightly hugging her suit as she slipped through one after another, branding her entire belly and backside in their steamy musk. Fourteen, twelve, ten more pairs of massive nutsacs, jostling, sliding and sloshing around as their proud owners moved in their stalls. Xen shook her head, no, she couldn’t actually hear anything aside from occasional neighing and smacking noises as the horses busily munched down their food, most probably receiving an extra nutritious mix that would explain the unworldly growth of their tight, swollen sacs, each one the size of a ripe melon…was it only her imagination or did they get bigger the further she went?

With eight done, eight left to go, Xen’s eyes went wide at the path’s centerpiece. The upcoming couple wasn’t separated by a hip-rubbing seven or six inch…these were almost touching each other, hanging huge and heavy at barely three-inches distance. Xen halted at their sides, reading the words  _Thorian_  and  _Phantom_  on their nameplates. Calling their pair of twins  _full_  would have been an understatement…reaching as deep as their knees, the four gigantic globes of male virility had to be about twice the size of their competition. There was no way around it, she would have to… _adjust_  them if she wanted to get any further towards  _the next sperm-packed pair-_  the port.

Panting heavily behind her visor, Xen’s hands shot out with the quickness of a quarian in need for more than just safe passage. Her mind was  _beaming-_  dreading the prospect of having to touch them, feel them, grab them to push them to the side, to take samples with her fingers, watching them get soiled in ball-sweat to imbibe their wonderfully nasty stench. Thorian and Phantom didn’t leave her any other choice but to sink her palms into their tight sacks,  _just to feel how utterly filled they were-_ just to push them away from her suit, while her fingers passed by crossroads of sperm-bulging veins as they followed the first convex mound’s curves, her sensible fingertips memorizing its rough texture as they circled into that tight valley in between the next round ballsack.

Built taller than the other stallions, Thorian’s rear matched Xen’s own height, placing his testicles right in front of her chest. While she pushed against them with both her hands to keep them from squishing her breasts, the mighty stud only felt an unknown, unwanted tension on his pent-up balls as something repeatedly pressed into them. He snorted and raised his head, wagging his rear in an aggressive fashion to get rid of whatever was daring enough to annoy him during his meal.

Xen panicked as the stud in front of her adjusted himself, her hands instinctively cupping his mountainous nuts. She held onto them while he shook his backside, their sheer weight overpowering her body’s strength, pulling her down onto her knees as she lost her balance. Phantom’s fat assets rubbed across her spine, her neck, the back of her helmet, plummeting heavy onto her shoulders once her knees had hit the ground. Trapped between them with both stallions’ balls weighing her shoulders down, Xen saw nothing but Thorian’s fleshy sacks, plastering her visor from top to bottom in his slimy, sweaty ball juice as he still rummaged around. There was no room to move, no room to breathe…why was it getting so hard to breathe? Her back, belly, breasts and helmet, all of her body was covered in the stallions’ reeking filth, if this went on much longer she feared she was going to die, she felt her heart beat like crazy, if she ever wanted to breathe again, she needed to think of something,  _anything_.

Ignoring the lessons of an entire lifetime of getting taught about her species’ weak immune system, Xen popped open her filter to take a massive, ball-drenched breath of air.

Admiral Daro’Xen vas Moreh had been right about discovering a potential breakthrough in quarian biology, and she was first to experience it with her own body. The moment she inhaled that filter-less, unadulterated dose of stud-pheromones, her entire system reacted to the change her biology had subtly forced her body to undergo up to this very moment. 

Xen’s eyes rolled back, her jaw slackening wide with her tongue lolling out, drooling onto her chin while her hips violently jerked, shaking her entire body in a mind-soothing-numbing- _snapping_  beast of an orgasm. Seconds passed by, turning into almost one full minute of body-rocking, biology-modifying spasms that left her fingers twitching atop her thighs’ center, digging deep into her suit’s fabric. She felt her own wetness, inside and out as her ever-gushing pussy soaked her lower body, adding her intimate scent into the sex-loaded mix for her lust-riddled mind to drown for good. Her innermost core kept burning with pleasure and desire alike, demanding for more, more of the studs’ smell, more of their touch, more of their fully loaded balls that were seemingly bursting with thick, virile sperm.

Xen’s palms cupped the horse’s weighty sacks, an abundance of flesh bulged through her fingers as she treated them like massive water balloons, pressing them closer to her face, against her opened filter to take several deep breaths. Her eyes fluttered back while jets of sopping-wet arousal hit her suit’s insides every time she inhaled. The quarian finally understood as the many small orgasms caused her womb to fully prep into high gear for nature’s course to follow…she wasn’t just facing a noble race of horses…she was surrounded by the very beings whose gloriously huge gonads were perfected for reproduction…for  _breeding_  the wombs of every female lucky enough to be selected as their mate. And  _she_  had found them, the fleet admiral’s keen intellect had led her all the way here and now they had sought her out, yes, Xen’s fingers sunk back into the stud’s chestnut-colored orbs, relishing in their intense heat, their godly smell and potent weight, all telling her that his big twins were more than ready to knock her up.  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _  
You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CyCaDeLiCauthor).


	2. Proper Etiquette for Quarian Mares

**Chapter 2: Proper Etiquette for Quarian Mares**

Admiral Daro’Xen vas Moreh had gone AWOL.

 

As by Special Projects' mission protocol, in the event of a team member getting separated, the remaining squad was to regroup at the port’s main entrance point. Expecting to get scolded for their mistake in the marketplace, the two freshman members arrived on location with a sense of unrest, slowly replaced by serious concern as minutes turned into quarter-hours without any notice from their superior. Due to the secrecy of their mission, methods of communication were severely restricted and the unofficial nature of their task prohibited them from reporting the issue to the Migrant Fleet at all costs. Limited to waiting and watching, the two black-dressed ensigns kept observing the endless stream of people for a full hour before they split up. While one of them headed toward their ship to negotiate a later departure, the other one grew restless from worry and decided to dismiss protocol. Ruling it an emergency, the distressed quarian activated her omni-tool to try and locate their admiral’s position. Her body tensed up, legs pressed tightly together in all her worry while she stared at the communication display, waiting for-

_PING_  

The tool’s tinny beep had her jump amidst the stream of travelers’ turning their heads at the oddly agitated quarian who made for the port’s large glass windows overlooking the nearby marketplace. The signal had to be close, she was sure it was coming from somewhere around the town square's crowded maze of shops and alleys, but it was impossible to locate its exact origin in the middle of hundreds if not thousands of constantly moving people. Placing one hand on the glass, she kept watching the display, waiting, hoping for another ping narrowing down their superior’s location…though her gadget had fallen silent, granting her no more than that one single beep before Admiral Daro’Xen fully disappeared on her radar. The young ensign was shivering…it was as if the earth had swallowed her up.

\---

_PING_

No more than half a mile away, Daro’Xen cursed at her aides and promptly deactivated her suit’s GPS. Violating mission protocol, disturbing a Fleet Admiral during such a crucial task that could potentially change their entire race’s pitiful fate, it was yet another reason to dismiss the two troubling women…or better yet, to teach them first of the new, glorious age of prosperity, power and endless procreation soon thriving in the hearts and wombs of their people, yes, the quarians’ pilgrimage would finally come to an end, thanks to her work, Xen thought, disabling all of her suit’s tracking and communication systems. She couldn’t allow any disturbance, not now, at the sight of such a grand scientific breakthrough…yes, profound research needed to be done first before they could all bear the fruits of her hard work…all of it thanks to her exceptional skills and utmost care in her pursuit of science…conducted in the middle of four fat  _horse balls_. 

“Nehya…” Xen cooed as soon as she returned to her research subjects, though the quarian admiral looked nothing like her stoic self anymore. Wearing a lovestruck expression, her body and mind were locked and lost between the two stallions’ steamy sacks. With Thorian in front and Phantom standing right behind her, she could feel their sultry warmth penetrate even through her suit, rendering her skin just as damp and sweaty as the horses’ hot and heavy lumps of ball-meat slumped over her shoulders and pressing against her perky breasts. Sandwiched by the equine quartet of balls, Xen didn’t know where to stare or where to touch, just breathing the surprisingly alluring stench of horse nuts was enough to send her body shuddering with small orgasms staining her suit in thick squirts of lust. She had fully and truly discovered something wonderful, marvelous…and utterly  _big_.

Phantom’s heavy assets were glued to her neck’s weave in a tight hug of giant, black beast balls wrapping halfway round her head. She could see them in the corner of her eyes, big and bulging, these outstandingly huge horse nutsacks pressing onto her helmet left and right in a strong ball-squeeze tugging her whole head around whenever Phantom moved inside of his stall. “Keelah, keelah,” Xen breathed in soft moans, marveling at her sensors’ raw data listing both beasts’ balls larger than her head while she felt all twenty-four inches of Phantom’s oversized testicles mold around her helmet, their massive width rubbing and coating her admiral uniform in thick layers of the same paste-like  _reeking filth_ \- fascinating substance sticking to the ball-fondling quarian’s hands as she caressed the second stud’s mighty pair between deep, analyzing breaths.

Lewdly fondling her way around Thorian’s bloated horse balls, Xen probed the stallion’s thick musk with her gloved fingers running through slimy wet sackflesh and bulging veins that had her digits bounce on their rigid virility violently pulsing to her touch. Their growth was remarkable, far surpassing her own race’s small samples as she gently weighed these big boys in her hands, watching the abundance of hot, leathery stud gonads bulge through her fingers and sluggishly pool down around her open palms. Their sheer weight caused her to tremble in wet squirts of her awakened pussy staining her suit’s nether center at the HUD’s data reading a full  _fifty pounds a sack_  of densely packed horse cum vibrating with barely contained potency. Xen sighed lustily, lost in depraved thoughts of sperm so virile it kept the thumb-thick veins on the beast’s copper hide strongly pounding at all times, as if his cum could sense the presence of an awaiting, willing and fertile quarian female kneeling at their base with her legs spread wide open, her pussy quivering and mouths watering in hopeless desire to get filled with but every last drop surging through these grand creature’s giant tanks.

Centered by four fat orbs of equine ball-meat dominating her senses, Xen’s legs had gone weak and wobbly, shaking much like her twitching pussy as the formerly resolute admiral resembled little more than a panting puddle of lust soaked in her own juices. Drooling a river of spit into her unsealed mouth port, Xen watched the trickle of glistening dollops drip onto the creature’s sweaty scrotum, her needy tongue instantly lashing out to try and lap some of the precious liquid found at the very source. Denied the taste she so desperately longed for, Xen’s body shot forwards, her stiffened nipples poking against Thorian’s auburn sack, her hands groping around his wide arching sides to pull herself closer into the plain of his balls. Soaking her entire upper body in the stallion’s oozing musk, Xen’s sullied visor turned completely dark as the proud fleet admiral buried what little was left of her detached nature in nothing but unbound desire for the raw pair of hot, steamy horse nuts folding around her helmet.

With her head caught in Thorian’s fleshy hug, Xen got loaded an overdose of unfiltered stud-scent, so much stronger, so intense it grabbed right at her overwhelmed mind, demanding the quarian to get even closer. Her suit’s sensors protested in vain as their horse ball-loving mistress crawled on her knees and hands, temperature levels rising to critical levels for the musk-addled quarian pressing her helmet deep into the dark, humid depths of the breeding stallion’s cum-sloshing balls. She couldn’t see, couldn’t hear anything but the internal display’s dim numbers and the droning of sperm being freshly produced just for her, yes, Daro’Xen vas Moreh, the first  _horse-slut-_  quarian female carrying out such a daring field study in the thick of these hot, pulsating cum factories. Drenched in her own wetness, her suit’s thin fabric stuck to her thighs and crotch, rubbing across her swollen clit each time she lifted her knees, causing Xen to moan straight into the crevice of sweltering horse-sacks eclipsing her vision while Phantom’s fat balls kept clinging to the back of her suit. Not willing to let go of the panting female, his sacks’ sweaty skin slowly peeled off from her neck and shoulders in long, stringy strands forming a sparkling web made of viscous-ball-juice until they finally popped free only to sway back with all their massive weight pounding the perverted ball-slut deeper into his comrade’s nuts.

Xen gave a muffled squeal as she got her helmet slapped hard enough by the black stud’s fat balls to squish her tits flat and stuff her opened mouth port full of pure stallion sack flesh. With her helmet sealed up in the hot chamber of horse balls, Xen followed a craving she had never felt before, her body moving on its own as she instinctively lifted the stud’s cum-laden tanks with both hands and extended her tongue, greedily trying to reach their leathery hide. Her pheromone-clogged mind traced the thought of how the beast’s balls would feel and taste on her tongue as she swirled it around in slow, circular  _ball-licking_  motions coating the tight tunnel in streams of saliva. All of her drool acted as lubrication for Thorian’s nutsack, allowing Xen to inch closer and closer towards her goal ever so slowly until her dancing tongue got rewarded the long awaited treat.

Submerging the tip of her tongue in his hot musk, the slightest taste of his balls’ thick topping sent Xen’s pussy powerfully clenching and her mind flying far away from her aides, far away from all worries about her health, as every last fiber of her body got rerouted by the strong, concentrated flavor of a  ~~filthy beast~~   _true male_.

She eagerly hugged the horse’s rear even tighter, spreading her legs as wide as her arms as she pressed her raging nipples into his god-sized genitals. Bred to be brimming with sperm, each of these giant cauldrons completely covered her breasts, she could feel their weight on her tits, their heat fully taking over her suit and helmet, leaving her a sweaty mess cradled in animal scrotum while she kept sinking deeper into instinct’s hold. With all fear being replaced by carnal lust, snuggling into the depths of Thorian’s twins felt like the proper thing to do,  ~~scanning~~   _massaging_  their beautiful shape,  ~~sampling~~   _tasting_  their rich essence, yes, these horse’s huge balls deserved to be  ~~researched~~   _serviced_  with loving devotion. In fact, the horse’s giant testicles tasted utterly  _amazing_. Xen was twitching with pleasure all over, her toes curling and thighs trembling wildly, almost buckling as the full flavor of the purebred stallion’s nutsack bloomed on her tongue. Far from quarian cuisine, the stud’s rich essence was incomparable to her own species’ contenders, causing her face to twist with lust as she swallowed the first mouthful of mind-bending stud-musk.

Thoroughly bedded by the stallion’s meaty sack that felt as safe as the confines of her very suit, the formerly cautious admiral was living on nothing but equine genitals, and she reveled in every pussy-drenching second of servicing her mate’s unrivaled display of infinite procreative strength. Diving deeper into the stud’s damp nut-cave, Xen lodged more of his thick hide inside her unplugged port, enough to offer a mouthwatering kiss…a passionate touch moistening her delicate lips with their salty fragrance, followed by a second, even longer smooch…and another…couple more, hungry, sloppy kisses smearing her lips in a shiny gloss of horse-musk before she took the sack’s stretched portion into her mouth to suck on the stud’s fat nut like it was the most exquisite treat her tongue had ever tasted. And to Xen it was just that, an out of this world experience conquering more of her mind with each ecstatic flick of her tongue while her hands never stopped massaging his pristinely big womb-bloaters. Only taking short breaks for hasty breaths between sucking on these tasty nuts, the horny admiral swallowed it all, trying to satiate a never-ending desire that just kept on building with every tongue-coating load of delightful beast musk flowing down her greedy throat.

One bulging cheek full of spit-soaked nutflesh popped free from her lips as she couldn’t hold it in any longer, splashing the top of her bust and thighs with excess amount of fluids leaking from her overflowing mouth. Xen didn’t flinch as it hit her suit, instead she caught handfuls of the thick horse ball ointment and started to smear it onto her body. She cupped her breasts, moaning as her palms scuttled across her nipples, and slowly worked her way downwards to thoroughly coat her chest, belly and crotch in the stallion’s  ~~ball-filth~~   _marking_. As she hit her suit’s hot center, feeling up her engorged clit through the tight fabric, Xen gushed her lust all over her fingers. Her moan was throaty and whorish, reeking of horse scrotum as she shifted her hands back up to stuff her breached mouth port for as far as her fingers reached. Flavored with her own slick juices, the ball-tending admiral savored the stud’s strong taste on shaky hips, hungrily sucking on her gloved fingers one at a time before she licked her lips, lost staring at Thorian’s testicles. Streamlets of sweat were running down the horse’s balls, parted by a small, round mound the size of Xen’s induction port. She had sucked on his nuts with such passion to leave a kissmark on their sweaty skin…the dry imprint of a horny quarian’s mouth lustfully sucking on a pair of melon-dwarfing sperm sacks.

_So big and tasty…all that mass of unserved manliness…stewing in its potent secretions_ …it didn’t feel right to Xen to leave any tongue-pasting bit of ball smudge untasted, no, her instinct dictated her that the stallion’s genitals deserved a proper full-size  ~~examination~~   _worship_  of every splendid inch of his studhood with her mouth, hands and suit. This fine beast from earth deserved nothing less than her full devotion for he was a fine stud, yes, yes, and she, she would prove to be his loving female…his  _mare_.

_Yes._  As Xen returned to embrace  _her male_ , she couldn’t think of anything more satisfying, more fulfilling than to serve the horse’s magnificent testicles like a proper, good mare, to lick and bath and slobber all over them in her tongue’s wet care, from their heavy bottom where they felt so massive that she sunk right into their fleshy folds, to their bulging sides and ornaments of tongue-rippling veins all the way to the top, slowly coiling up the leathery sack to swallow even more copious amounts of their glossy mucus  ~~smearing~~   _branding_  her lips, her tongue, her mouth and throat as stud-property.

Daro’Xen submitted every part of herself to the orgasm-inducing servings of raw beast musk making her tongue and pussy tingle alike. She sucked his balls shiny clean from end to end, slurping their slimy outer layer and swishing each thick load around in her mouth as she worked her way towards the lower crusts of dried musk that had piled up underneath. Thick chunks of his balls’ coating pooled in her mouth to mix with her saliva as her senses got drowned in the stud’s dominating odor. Every deep breath, every greedy lick of her tongue and every swish of her fingers caused her to shudder and twitch in between nut-muffled moans. She licked, kissed and slurped every musky corner of the stallion’s fat globes with lewd squishing sounds coming from her nutsack-stuffed mouth port while she fondled and massaged their perfect size, wrapping her arms around them, softly squeezing her way to their front. Xen’s upright posing nipples strained her soiled suit with rigid desire, sinking ever deeper into Thorian’s cum bags as she tried to reach around his width, her fingers taken by his weight, his warmth… _his throbbing girth._

The quarian’s affection had turned annoyance into arousal, awakening the stallion’s slumbering member in its sheathed hideout. The stud neighed in approval and stomped onto the stable’s hay-covered floor as one fat foot of equine cockmeat flopped from its pouch at once. His trained mind told him to take a wider stance for he was being washed and cleaned, though he could also smell the unmistakable scent of a female in heat. In his long life as a breeding stud, he had been paired with a hundred mares, mounting, fucking and filling them all with his overbred sperm seizing their wombs at a guaranteed rate of pregnancy. And among all these mares’ holes, some small, some big, all tight and wet for his meaty rod to stretch them out, none had smelled quite like this…so familiar yet alien to his flaring nostrils sucking up the unmistakable, thick scent of fertility.

As he parted his legs, he felt the strange female tugging and licking his balls slip even deeper between his low hanging orbs, leaving a cold, wet trail on his heated skin. Pent-up from standing around in the hot stable without release for the past couple days, Thorian’s rapidly growing member visibly welcomed the sloppy ball-sucking treatment. Wet smacking noises accompanied the quarian’s oral endeavors as her partner’s erecting phallus violently slapped against his underbelly each time it pulsed with coldblooded excitement. 

An unbearable heat seeped through Xen’s gloves, her trailing hands touching solid ground for the first time in a long, nutsuckling while. Her frantic fingers rippled across roots of thick, unbending veins strongly pulsing in her hands as she shifted from bulging ballflesh to the throbbing stiffness of what had to be horse’s penis. Discovering a horny pussy’s wet dream, the quarian’s quivering cunt sped up to the rhythm of her heartbeat, yearning to wrap her lips around the stud’s rock-hard dick and feel his searing heat force her tight port wide open with the same impossible size that left such a wide gap between her fingers. Even using both hands she couldn’t close around his thick shaft, couldn’t control this wild animal’s prick pulsing so fiercely between her palms it rocked her entire body around as she tried to hold onto it.

“Ti tahi…” Xen purred between another munch of ball grease, her lips partly glued together with ropes of glutinous grime sticking between them. A slur of moans and Khelish pet names for the bestial penis pounding in her hands poured from her mouth like the drool of saliva washing over the stud’s sweat-beaded balls as her hands explored ever further, ever turgid cock-territory spangled with a fleet of pumping veins supporting his otherworldly size.

Following the pulsing route, Xen climbed her way along with the stallion’s sturdy cock supporting her upper body as she crawled underneath his balls. Half pulling herself forwards, half serving the stallion a handjob, the cock-starved quarian squeezed her way through a narrow passage of sackflesh dripping with sweat and musk. One giant orb was resting on either side of her shoulders before Xen popped free right underneath the stud’s cock, tensing at the sudden weight of more than one-hundred pounds of pure ball-meat smacking wet and heavy onto her back. Weighed down by the beast’s heavy cargo, Xen crawled along with wombfilling loads of sperm sliding down her tensing back and riding up her butt’s tight cheeks.

Feeling his hot twin-tanks tighten the suit between her buns’ crack as they rubbed across her ass, Xen unconsciously began to sway her hips, looking like the most perverted stripper dancing on a stage of hot, cum-laden balls with her hands stroking a long, fat pole made of raw horsecock. She wrapped her hands round the top of his shaft, sliding them back and forth while she wiggled her ass in a most indecent fashion, serving the stud’s thickset nuts a proper butt-massage on her ample mounds. So close to her aching pussy, she could feel his balls shift around on her soft cheeks with precious little but her thin suit parting them from touching their throne of quarian ass-meat. Her musk-broken mind longed to feel their boiling hot contents gush into her snatch with the same force powering through the beast’s thrashing cock, rocking her up and down until his balls plopped off her rear, serving her ass some hefty slaps on their swaying way. Xen instinctively pushed right back, moaning from the feeling of getting her quarian ass smacked by the hundred pounder of balls while she tried to hold onto the stud’s raging rod best as she could. Thorian neighed all pleased by the sweet-smelling female tending his genitals with such great care, his balls glossed in quarian spit wetly slapping the alien mare’s butt each time his own excitement whipped her entire body around. With her legs numb and vision dark from thick splotches of stallion ballgrease blinding her faceplate, Xen finally felt her fingers lose grip, slipping past a sixpack of bulging veins as the anxious stallion tossed his little dick-loving mare off from her ride on his cock, sending the sullied fleet admiral tumbling down onto the stable’s hay-padded ground.

Moaning a puddle of drool and musk, Xen weakly rolled onto her back. The single enviro-suit she possessed was draped with glistening twin tracks of sweaty stud-scrotum from front to back. Once a high-end design of black and white highlighted synthetic mesh created upon her election into the Admiralty Board, her tarnished suit now wore the markings of a quarian mare displaying her full devotion towards her equine  ~~mates~~ -  _masters_. And she loved it. Admiral in rank, mare in nature, Xen loved her new place, loved to live on her masters’ unfiltered scent gravid with potency and the promise of reproduction. She loved to be coated in their rich essence, loved its lingering taste on her tongue, and as she swished across her mask, attempting to suck some more of it from her fingers, the musk-addicted quarian mare fell in wide-eyed love at the sight of her master’s massive cock.

Just as imposing as the stallion’s prodigious balls, Thorian was blessed with a two-colored monstrosity of a truly extraordinary equine erection. Its black base looked wide enough to cover most of Xen’s waist, followed by a bronze-hued beast of a fleshy shaft menacingly drumming all its immense weight against the horse’s underbelly. She had never seen anything like it before, this… _thing_  seemed carved for penetration through and through, simply overthrowing and redefining all her known and even theorized conceptions of how large and fierce a male organ could grow. Her systems measured its size in feet rather than inches as Xen traced along its primal shape, gasping each time the horse’s heavy penis thumped up, fueled by rows of bulky veins running wild left and right of a massive cumtube sized as thick as her forearms would she put them side by side. The course of pulsing roots spanned across a fat ring of dark brown cockmeat circling round the shaft at about one third of its frightening length, further adding to the marecunt-stretching girth of this monstrous cock.

The sheer presence of such a brutish tool towering impossibly long and thick above her head had Xen instinctively thrust her hips up, squirting her burning need for big, fat horsecock into the pool of pussy juices her crotch had become. She ran one hand between the curves of her soaked thighs and the other up her helmet, mimicking the very motions of hard, bestial breeding sex by plugging up both her ports with her fingers shoving and digging as deep as they reached. Though no matter how hard she tried to fuck herself, she could suck on the stud’s ball cream and prod her pussy through the suit’s tight cover all she wanted, it wasn’t enough to match the fantasy of getting dominated by her master’s belly-long studcock stretching out her tight, little quarian holes.

_Yes, fuck this naughty, little mare who’s fondling her cunt instead of servicing her master’s rod from base to top_ …Xen reprimanded herself while her eyes trailed further up Thorian’s muscled-looking monster of a cock, glued to the size of his fat cumvein leading all the way to the horse’s giant cockhead. Shaped like a mushroom’s cap in the most perverse way, with its huge rim rugged and swollen scary wide, a dark bronze manifest of holewrecking potency crowned her master’s cock, sparkling with thick dollops of precum bubbling from a big, round cum-chute fit to swallow her tongue whole.

Xen’s mouth tilted wide open, her tongue reaching out as her eyes absent-mindedly followed the long string of cloudy pearls slowly drooping from Thorian’s urethra. Reacting to instinct rooted deep inside her system, Xen got back up onto her knees all by her own, assuming the proper position of a quarian mare destined to  _serve_ … _taste_ …and  _suck_  her master’s cum-leaking cock. This was her rightful place, right at her stud’s fat cumhole, to sit and observe the gooey mass of equine pre lazily rope its way down in long, syrupy strands creaming her visor right in front of her eyes. The sticky stuff poured all over her helmet, flowing round the rim of her mouth port without a single drop ever making it any further. If she wanted this, she had to do it herself. Her heart was beating like crazy as she hugged his girthy cockhead with both hands aligning her helmet’s small opening with the thumb-sized sperm-pipe, her tongue dancing in cum-hungry anticipation of a treat so intense it would wash her mind away.

And it wasn’t any less than a mind- ~~breaking~~ - _opening_  sensation fully chaining Xen to her mare-self. Even the stud’s incredibly pungent smell seemed like mere foreplay to prepare her for the liquid bliss crushing down her mind almost hard enough to make her lose consciousness. The very first drop of stud-pre caused Xen to climax instantly, her pussy exploding in convulsions so powerful her entire body shook in wild spasms with her head arching back as she flooded her suit in the carnal lust of a quarian female awakening to her true nature. Overcome by her own biology’s strong reaction, her eyes rolled up, returning to their proper place far up in their sockets to display the face of an orgasming quarian  ~~admiral scientist~~ ~~woman~~   _slut for horsecock_  feasting on stallion precum.

Xen’s vision was turning into a field of blurry stars made of cock secretions as her shaking body had her greased-up ball-suction-port slide all around the bulbous bellhead with copious amounts of precum dripping down her neck and breasts, lubing her suit-clad body up in wads of horse spunk as she rode his thick length between her tits, the flared tip wide enough to pat her painfully hard nipples on its route down her belly. “Saera, ti tahi…” Xen sighed from twitching lips, declaring the equine’s fat phallus her eternal life mate while she rubbed her helmet’s cheeks on his venous shaft, her fingers tensing just like her wettened thighs as she felt his searing hot member push past her navel, docking that fat, hard cockhead right in her pussy’s soaked center. With the stallion’s dick bent down along her body from helmet to crotch, Xen pumped her hips against his throbbing length, feeling each bulging vein thrust right back at her swollen snatch whenever Thorian flexed his massive studhood powerful enough to lift the perverted little mare slightly from the ground.   

Panting heavily with hot horsedick petting her leaky cunt in its snugly fit between her thighs, Xen slowly stroked her way up and down her mighty steed’s vein-carved meat while she kept swaying her whole body, soaking up all the potent musk her master had been saving up in its sheath just for his most devoted mare. Intent to serve him with all her body, Xen cleaned his cock with her breasts, belly and pussy tightly grinding along his shaft, forever marking her suit with the shape of fat horse schlong proudly displaying her new rank to everyone in the Flotilla, let them all see her promotion from a mere quarian to proud stallion  _broodmare_  before she would share her gift and bestow them all with their master’s glorious mark. And they would be thanking her, yes, sitting, kneeling, bowing in front of their new, true superiors with their eyes wide and mouths agape in awe, ready to sniff, lick, kiss and suck their equine breeding masters’ big, bestial balls in the hopes to get their little wombs bred like the race of born horse sluts quarians were destined to become, had really always been, and she,  _First Studslut-Admiral_  Daro’Xen would free them of the lie that was the weak quarian immune system. 

No more lies, no more tasteless meals to ingest but a strict diet of unfiltered horse cum served in daily doses first as samples then straight from the source, Xen thought as her fingers waded through gluey layers of grime stuck to her hips, reaching for the nutsweat-drenched remains of her tool belt, producing a small sampling bag. Broken in by the taste of bestial cum brewing within the horses’ heavy balls, the quarian’s mind steered her hands with all the practiced care of a fallen horse slut scientist, tugging the transparent container open to swish it up the stallion’s gleaming shaft, filling the first sample with pure beast-essence oozing from the near thigh-thick monstercock. Staring at the bag’s wonderfully strong reeking contents, Xen’s trembling fingers dipped inside the gooey substance just before she sealed it up and stuffed the leftover smears on her gloved fingertips into her mouth port’s drooling maw, moaning with fluttering eyes as she devoured the mix of days old sweat and long matured musk. Trained to spread her legs whenever she tasted her strong male, Xen felt her quivering thighs give in for Thorian’s crown to nudge deep into her pussy’s folds, flicking at her clit before his monstrous rod soared back up her belly, giving the silly spasming mare a scolding smack of horse cum coated studcock on her tits and helmet, sending the sampling bag flying past her shoulders.

Xen’s hands immediately returned to her belt while her head bobbed up and down in sync with the stud’s mesmerizing cumhole leaking an ever-steady flow of thick horse pre-ejaculate, soon pasting the second and third bag creamy white in mere moments…and with more than enough bags left, picking up one…or both…to empty all the collected cum in sloshing volleys down her mouth couldn’t hurt… _yes_ , she only needed a single drop to get her crew hooked, didn’t make a difference if she waited for the next one or  _ten_  sampling bags to turn into bloated sacks clogging up her cum-gobbling induction port and splashing her cheeks’ purple skin off-white in several sloppy servings of steaming hot stallion pre twisting her face in great delight. Munching down globs of an appetizer thicker than any quarian male’s sperm could ever hope to be, a humming Xen opened the next bag and stretched it right around that giant cock’s cumbubbling hole for a sample straight from the very source. Her mask was a splattered mess of beast-musk and horse semen fitting the mare’s defiled face, her chin dipped in leftover pre pooling in her helmet for her tongue to lap like a true bitch clad in thick white ropes running up her fluttering eyes as she hovered the fattened bag above her ball-kissing lips, squeezing out load for thick load to slug down her throat. The ones Xen didn’t swallow with whorish moans and flared nostrils sucking up but every bit of that incredibly rich taste got stored away, but she let them fill first… _fill and fill_ , so big the elastic plastic was swelling taut to the bursting point before her soiled fingers tied the bags shut, tucking each sample to her waist for a cum-brimming belt decorating the proud little studslut’s suit in slimy medals made of huge horse jizz bags.

One by one, Xen replaced her old tools that she no longer needed for her new purpose, her new life as the stallions’ prime breeding bitch happily spreading her marecum-soaked legs as she sought to suck Thorian’s fat cockhead again. Dizzy from a good dozen loads of precum rushing through her system, Xen shoved her head against his meaty glans, her hands cramping as she pulled on the thick crown’s rough ridges, but it wouldn’t budge, wouldn’t give in like his balls had done, causing her to suck on thin air less than an inch away from wrapping her greedy lips round the fluid-spewing protrusion on this unbending piece of steel-hard horsecock. She tried it from different angles, even stretching the last remaining bags around the horse’s fat tip for a slicker surface, but they all tore in her hands, making her twitch each time another one got ripped apart by the beast’s much too large and brutal shape to fit any quarian-based size. She could press and squeeze and shove till the bronze shaft wore her little handprints, but she couldn’t kiss it, couldn’t lick it, couldn’t even stroke that leg-long mass without her arms going limp from exhaustion…no matter her approach, every part of her master’s massive studhood was too heavy, too big for her hands and too rugged and rough to fit inside her helmet’s port, leaving Xen panting underneath the heavy log of horsecock whacking on her helmet whenever the riled up stud snorted in unrest. But she was a proper mare, yes, a good  _slut_ , the best, the one chosen by her masters, and she wouldn’t disappoint them, Xen thought as she got onto all fours, following her HUDs flashing lead.

Reborn as a quarian mare from the first sniff of giant stud gonads, even her suit’s diagnostic systems had undergone the same drastic changes that enslaved her tingling womb to the stallion’s sweat-dripping balls, sending Xen with her ass held up high onto her butt-wiggling route as a horsecock-bouncing slut stroking her master’s throbbing shaft for all three feet it took her to reach that grey box highlighted on her in-helmet display. With Thorian’s fat prick drumming on her ass, Xen tug on a piece of dark purple rubber hanging out from the box, staring as she pulled and pulled what had to be an arm-length of a giant glove piling up in her hands, inscribed with the same big, bold, black letters found on the box’ metal casing.

 

 

**BREEDING STALLION CONDOM**

**XXXL**

 

“X X X L,” Xen drooled each letter as a damp spot onto the purple glove-  _the_   _stallion condom_ , “a latex sheath allowing the stallion to mount a mare for semen collection and examination purposes,” she read out her software’s translation, fingers tracing the slick material, thicker and bigger than her sampling bags, getting noticeably wider at the end…made to fit all of that colossal cocktip crowning the beast’s massive length… Xen barely registered her own movements as she placed one hand on each side of the condom and brought it up to her helmet, swiftly spreading her fingers to wrap the obscenely big sampling pod for fat horsecock around her tight, wet  ~~mouth port~~   _mare-hole_.

Looking and smelling the sluttiest of all quariankind in her sweat, drool, musk and cum-bathed suit, a moaning Xen reeking of nasty horse nuts got her butt cheeks tapped twice more as she turned around and sat up onto shaky knees, her swaying belt of sperm-bags slapping heavy onto her thighs, adding to the lewd sounds squelching from her suit’s sopping wet folds. The oversized condom loosely stretched all the way down between her legs, from mouth to crotch,  _all the way her master would reach_  inside his little quarian cocksheath, sloshing his load deep enough into her stomach for her womb to feel every blazing hot spurt bake her egg cells’ twitchy chambers. Another small orgasm washed over her tensing body as Xen pressed the condom’s fat tip into her pussy’s steaming need for bestial cock, sinking inside as deep as her knuckles could push through the suit’s sodden fabric. Staring down Thorian’s knobby urethra, Xen rubbed the earthlings’ indecent sampling device all over her body, thoroughly lubricating the entire length before she pulled the gleaming wet latex tip back out of her clenching cunny’s tight lips and slid it up her belly, rolling inch after inch of stallion condom right into her open mouth port until its thick rim sat strapped tight and firmly mounted on her salivating maw. She was a good mare, oh yes, the most perverted, depraved horse whore devotedly serving the fattest of equine dicks her fertile cunt’s slick cream straight with her quarian slut-port docking on Thorian’s massive cumtube.

Xen kept her mouth wide agape as she latched onto the stallion’s engorged cockhead in a deep, smooching kiss sinking the first fat inch down her helmet’s condom-wrapped hole. She could  _feel_  the material strain, struggling to take the stud’s sheer girth, and it had her pussy clench in delight of a mare’s all too tight cunt getting taught to open up and spread her little fuckmeat-lips invitingly wide for any stallion honoring her slutty snatch. Her body long moved on autopilot, shoving and pulling the whorish mess left of filthy fleet admiral Daro’Xen headfirst on horsedick, set to fit her quarian mouth every single awaiting inch. Her suit’s sensors blared in alarm, detecting the breach on her helmet getting wider  _and wider_  as Xen pushed even the fattest parts of Thorian’s flanged glans through her port’s pussy-lubed passage, but like the rest of her mare-mind her suit quickly adjusted to its new surroundings, for this was the true, proper size of any quarian mouthpiece, wide open at all times with plenty of wet space for horsecock…same as their spread legs’ drenched cores,  _like all quarian holes_  meant to melt and bent and stretch around their masters’ fat dicks.  _Tight, watering, quarian mouthpussies_ …she would see to it, yes, for the entire Flotilla to be united again as horse sack sniffing addicted sluts happy to work their dick-sucking drainage tubes up and down their masters’ spit-washed shafts with foaming lips and cum-caked cheeks while their eyes were rolling up to the rank of prime horse bitches cumming their quarian brains’ out from the taste of fat animal cock.

Xen’s tongue darted through the condom’s tip, drilling down the stud’s urethra to visions of lined up crew members all doing the same, a whole fleet of helmet-wearing horse sluts slurping the beasts’ cum-pissing pipes chin-deep in teams of four, sucking, stroking, licking, serving rows of steeds in steaming horse seed-painted  ~~cargo bays~~   _worshipping zones_. Like the race of shipboard-living slaves for beastcock Xen deemed her depraved kind to be, all young quarian mares would begin their new pilgrimage at the base of their true home, inhaling the strong scent of stallion balls while they kept their lips and hands glued to each tasty sack soon slapping its fat, sweaty shape against their slutty asses in hourlong breeding sessions proving their worth to the fleet. And she would teach them first, personally educating each mare that their quarian tech could take these big cocks, yes, their masks had always been built this way, unexpectedly endurable, accommodating intakes of even the most massive penis sizes…all it needed was the right will and some effort, but she would demonstrate her mares how to properly please a stud…yes, how to place their hands around the stallion’s thick medial ring in a six-fingered grip…locked tight and firm on the fleshy shaft, staring at an army of impatiently pumping veins stretching forth never-ending…and  _jerk_  their gurgling, wet holes forwards on feet-long lengths of hot horsedick.

In a single thrust, the quarian admiral loaded her little cock-bay to max capacity and beyond, shoving the horse’s fat cockhead straight through her condom-lined tunnel into her suit’s once chaste confines. Her twirling tongue got buried underneath its fat invader  _plopping_  inside her helmet wet and loud for a thick smooch on her precum-glazed lips before she felt her mouth spread wide around the entirety of thick horse penis pushing down her virgin throat. Thorian’s response was immediate, the excited stallion chomped at the bit and took one step forwards, doubling the small mare’s stud-sucking efforts. Not used to anything even close to giving head, Xen gagged and shook in wild spasms, her pussy exploding as she came like a true dick-loving bitch, helplessly squirting in mad ecstasy from choking herself on an armlength of cockmeat in one go. Her eyes started to water, mixing with half-dried smears of precum and saliva spraying from her cock-gaped mouth, but she kept clinging to the beast’s shaft with all the dedication of a born horse slut already bobbing her head back and forth in sloppy cocksucking motions.

She was stuffed, utterly filled, breathing on nothing but her master’s  ~~dirty~~   _big_   ~~filthy~~   _fat_   ~~forbidden~~   _penis_ , Xen recited the very and only words that mattered to her mind,  _giant, hard, horsecock_  stretching the mega-sized condom taut inside her mouth and curving its obscenely swollen shape down her throat’s very depths. Her neck bulged to fit Thorian’s size, tears of a stud-slut’s joy ran down her cheeks as she felt him pushing deeper, distending even her neatly tailored suit. No longer hugging her body’s slim form but straining tight around the stud’s girthy shaft, Xen’s admiral uniform shared the same fate as her latex-padded port,  ~~repurposed~~   _reset_  to its original purpose as an exotic onahole designed for supersized horse schlong sucking. The once small opening was spread into a huge ring nearly as wide as her neck and just as big on both sides, causing her helmet to creak from the pressure and the climaxing quarian to vibrate deep, glottal groans and slurred moans full of spit around every additional inch of throat she served her excitedly snorting stud.

A long, mushy  _GULGGGG_  slurped from Xen’s dicked mouth the moment Thorian picked up the pace, walking his eager slut down two-thirds of her master’s length. Her vision was swimming in wads of spit bubbling into her mask as she rode along the stud’s shaft, brushing through his underbelly’s coarse coat while she felt the condom unfold further and further on its maiden journey down her belly.  _Twenty-four inches_ , Xen’s HUD flashed her intruder’s depth,  _twenty-four inches of fat meat_   _ ~~ravaging~~_ _remodeling_  her insides to massive studcock-size adequate for every quarian horse whore wishing to worship her master with all her body, lips sealed around her master’s shaft, tongue bedding his cumvein and hands tied to his ungodly fat gonads, feeling each huge orb throb with unmatched virility perfected for reproduction,  _yes_ , just like all quarian mares, fucktoys perfected to throat the largest beast cocks with their one way vacuum-sucking-docks and internal oxygen supplies designed for peak satisfaction.  _Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven_ , Xen replied to each deep stroke in mad lust, throwing herself forwards on equine dick until her musk-smeared mouth port planted a fat kiss onto Thorian’s medial ring. Much too thick to fit even through her helmet’s stretched suck-slot, Xen got her slutty mouth fucked with heavy thrusts pushing her backwards on her knees, yet she always shifted her soaked thighs back into place and heaved her chest up like the finest quarian cocksleeve crammed shut on over two feet of alpha-stallion dickmeat.

Barely seeing anything but horse genitals, Xen heard her cock-induction port give a massive  _SCHLURRRP_  as Thorian pulled out, dragging her up and along his shaft before he thundered back down her throat to fuck his small mare for real. Set to seed this female’s hole the same way he bred his mares’ roomy cunts, the prized stallion started to rut her without restraint, feeding her throat loads of dick in throbs so powerful her whole body got stirred up, craning her neck for a dick that rebelled to bend any further but plow the mare’s tight gullet to nasty wet, churning sounds fulfilling her wish of a quarian mouthpussy. Xen got smacked back and forth, balls greater than cantaloupes slammed against her tits, their bloated shapes folding around the giant bulge of horsecock swelling from her belly’s center, splotching her suit in fat, round twin-markings of steaming wet horse nuts packed with several days worth of thickly brewed sperm. Each hard thrust echoed the sounds of swinging stallion sacks slapping Xen’s enviro-suit to sprays of ball-sweat and beastsized cock banging her mask into a sloppy mess of horsedick-flavored drool. Thorian outright hammered her helmet with brutal, long strokes pounding visible dents into the quarian’s battered mouth port as he throat-fucked his female hard and fast in an instinct-driven breeding frenzy stretching, spreading,  ~~ruining~~   _reshaping_  this much too tight alien fuckhole to swallow his cock’s girthy ring. Fucked into submission by the several thousand pounds heavy breeding stallion, the quarian’s cock-slot creaked like her moaning owner as it got pried open impossibly wide around the horse’s monstrous medial ring pressing inside Xen’s helmet with pure, bestial force. 

Broken in by fat horsedick, her mask’s lower part got cranked and bent into one loose hole, a huge, cock-hungry maw serving no other purpose than to answer her master’s mighty thrusts and accept all of his length down her undulating throat. His balls slapped her nipples flat onto her breasts as he began to resize her oral cavities with massive thrusts from strong, muscled hindquarters and pillar-like legs carrying all of his weight, blazing with the same thick veins found throbbing all across his bitch-port breaking beastcock. Xen’s eyes were stuck high up in their sockets in awe of her master, fluttering in tune with her helplessly convulsing cunt spritzing jets of quarian marecum into her suit’s soppy crotch and outright splashing it at the sight of all his muscles suddenly tensing together with his shaft’s pulsing roots bulging taut, flexing,  _pumping_ …preparing to unload the very masses of cum heating the stallion’s overloaded balls.

His last dozen hard thrusts pummeled on her stomach before one long stroke popped his medial ring free from Xen’s abused intake slot just to let it ripple and squelch like a pussy as he rammed his entire length back down her throat for the final thrust driving even the sturdiest of mares into the ground. His flaring cockhead overstuffed the condom on all sides as he marched it deep down her neck, her ass got bounced to the stable’s floor, dipped in her own pussy’s sticky puddle spurting pure admiration between her butt’s squeezed cheeks as she felt him tense and  _cum balls-deep_.

His cock twitched as violent as his sacks to bursts of sperm surging up his tanks so powerful it lifted her ass from the ground. Her entire torso got elevated in mid-air as Thorian’s ejaculation erected his cock to a three feet long pole of cum-spewing horse penis tightly wrapped in quarian fuckmeat. Xen’s once slim figure was perversely stretched from neck to waist with her suit’s fabric visibly pulsing along the horse’s biceps-sized cumduct swelling down her deformed throat and between her tits in huge lumps of pure sperm gushing forth from an anchor of a massively flared cockhead bulging her belly to obscene proportions. Thorian’s balls rose and rumbled in her palms to each audible shot of searing hot horse cum loudly sloshing into the condom’s extra-wide reservoir-tip. Rope after thick rope of dense, heavy sperm steamed into the rapidly ballooning condom for her stomach to swallow the unending flood of bestial cum soon inflating her belly to motherly proportions. Her body drooped back down, though Xen didn’t notice her sensor’s blaring in alarm as her suit got worn thin just like the condom with each fresh load rippling in waves across her bloated uniform, her eyes long gone in ecstasy, leaking her marecunt’s happy squirts from giving head to her master. Her helmet had sunken back into his sweltering ballsacks, visor getting splattered with hot globs of horse seed spraying from her overflowing blowhole in an off-white shower caking her chest in layers of cum two inches thick and growing, messily dripping onto Thorian’s ever-pulsing balls that she kept pressed tightly to her cum-swollen body throughout the stallion’s minute-long orgasm.

When the flow of belly-clogging sperm finally subsided, Xen was still clinging to his majestic genitals for a long while, relishing in the incredible heat pooling inside her stomach, her whole body feeling hot and  _full_ , sluggishly swaying to the side as she tried to get up. Her  ~~belly~~  storage unit for horse jizz gurgled with enough sperm to colonize a second Flotilla, all securely stored in the condom…plugged up by a fat, fleshy cork of horsedick slowly deflating inside her throat. Xen remained seated, patiently waiting for her stud to fall flaccid, humming silly smiling moans around his shaft as it slid up the condom’s slick walls and  _schlurped_  free from her helmet’s fuckport in a messy eruption of cum streaming thick-white tracks all over her suit. Cum, musk, sweat and spit, a feeling of depraved pride washed over Xen’s body as she touched her defiled uniform and heard her master’s satisfied neigh praising her skills. Long, gooey strands of their bestial lovemaking hung between their bodies as Thorian stepped back, leaving Xen beaming at his lazily swinging balls and softening cock still spilling thick drops of leftover sperm to soak the stable’s floor… _such thick, viscous dollops of pure equine cum_ …

Xen’s fingers shot up to her helmet, tugging at the rubber’s tight rim till she popped it off and squeezed the opening shut for a strong pull with both hands yanking the hugely inflated condom up and out of her belly’s depths. Her suit severely strained together with her gagging throat around the giant sperm bag slowly squeezing its way up, the pressure causing Xen to groan but never stopping her hard work for the betterment of the quarian race, even if it meant committing to such lewd acts as pulling on a gallon of animal sperm brimming in a water-balloon-sized condom. Its size bloated her cheeks, sliding  _squirming_  heat across her tongue from a swarm of sperm too large for her sensors to count, demanding a thorough oral analysis of the fat wads bulging through her port’s cock-wrecked passage before the whole thing wetly slopped its way out to come clashing down with all its heavy load. 

Xen watched the condom’s base wobble with unreal amounts of cum, enough to feed dozens of quarian bellies and swell a thousand wombs for a lifetime of foal-bearing bliss.  _Yes_. Their future was a bright one, rich in cum and milk welling from her race’s swollen teats in ships full of pregnant mares restored to their true roles as beast-bred sluts, Xen could envision it all as she unclasped the condom and reached inside with one hand, dipping into an ocean of utterly thick horse jizz. After all, one spoiled sample was a trivial loss given the fifteen pairs of humungous sacks still waiting for their turn on the quarian horse cum drainage-pipe. Her fingers dove through the barely yielding mass, passing by gelatinous clumps of sperm seeping their heat right through her glove and latching onto her knuckles like gluey paste as she brought the steaming hot dish up for close inspection. The smell alone had her shiver, a single whiff sending sweet tremors from her instantly clenching pussy, envious for the same treat Xen served her mouth. Quivering in perverted excitement, she stared at the handful of horse nut slowly tilting over in one long string forming down her mouth port…roping closer and closer until a single glob fat as her fist sludged from her hand at once, splashing onto her tongue’s trembling desire for a taste of true beast cum.

Xen’s neck instantly arched back as her body convulsed from toes to pussy to eyes, curling, cumming, rolling up in a brain-shattering orgasm fully banishing all memories of her old self in a quarian world reigned by their newfound, equine masters. Everything the fleet admiral once knew and valued rushed past her eyes in the most twisted of ways, turning her own ship’s clean chambers into bestial breeding rooms populated by her crew and aides busy servicing their majestic mates on all fours with their asses high up to welcome each single studcock in the vice-like embrace of wet quarian pussy destined to get bred by the first potent drop of horse sperm spearing their alien egg cells for the fusion of a glorious future for all quariankind. The stallion’s primal essence hitting her flaring taste buds steered a core genetic feature in Xen’s body, signaling the quarian-gone-mare to spread her legs on the spot and keep her helplessly cumming pussy wide open, ready to get fucked, filled and fertilized. The admiral’s breeding-happy womb lowered for her chosen partner, her cervix loosening up in its quivering need to quench its thirst with a blazing hot load of her beastly partner’s seed while the gape-mouthed female slung her thighs around the condom and grabbed all the sperm her cramping hands could gather.

Xen slathered herself in a thick coat of horse spunk between messy gulps clogging up her mask on both sides faster than she could swallow all the mouthfuls she kept shoveling right into her port. The sticky mass piled up inside her helmet, having her gobble the stud’s writhing jizz with her chin and cheeks submerged in sperm, soon covering her face up to her nose. Chewing down the thickest clumps to feel them slug down her throat, Xen’s depraved expression slowly drowned behind the faceplate while her entire suit got turned white, reeking of her masters’ praise for everyone to smell and see her loving devotion to horsecum filling her tank of a  ~~helmet~~   _cum-receptacle_  to a sloshing, putrid pool of tar-thick semen washing over her eyes as her vision faded to black in the dark hall of horse balls.

 

\----------

_PING_

_PING_

Throughout the evening the two troubled quarians combed the city in an unlabeled ship, pinging their admiral’s omni-tool for a response. They sat in silence for long hours, watching dusk come and go and thinking up first excuses to feed the Admiralty Board should they fail their private search mission. Only when night’s grasp had started to pull them in did their empty displays finally flicker to life with a loud beep echoing shrill in their small personal quarters. The message sent was brief and precise, containing only a date, location and the single command of sending a large vessel capable of transporting the most precious cargo,  _the greatest gift to the quarian people_ , they read and looked at each other, their hearts racing with worry and relief alike. They had found their admiral, received her message…and albeit being puzzled by this  _gift’s_  possible meaning, the two loyal ensigns were set to carry out their given task without further error. 

\---

Xen deactivated her omni-tool with greasy fingers, the whole thing covered in the same slimy liquid of raw musk adorning her body like a second glazing atop the inch-thick layer of dried horse cum thoroughly coating her suit. Yes, yes, work needed to be done, most important, intricate work requiring prime intellect to set the course for a change of order. Teaching the highest ranks the wealth of her information would require some caution, and a stable of volunteers from the Admiralty Board to ease them into this new field of study. Willing females curious to explore these breathtaking scientific advances under the slogan of independence and progression from obsolete quarian conventions…no air filter needed in Admiral Xen’s private chambers, breathing the future…pure, unaltered, thick and bestial.  _Yes_ , a breath of fresh air to sway the stale past, so dovish even, Xen gave a cum-giddy laugh, imagining Koris’ face upon invitation to a private demonstration of this truly peaceful colonization method. By then she would have set everything in motion, infiltrating the Board womb by fertile womb while letting the clueless admirals mistake her doings for a political scheme until it would be too late, their ships already seeded and populated by countless gravid mares further spreading the word, yes, with enough care it would only be a matter of time growing her followers enough to convince even the Fleets’ very command of their prolific future.

Though for a start, exfiltration was the first objective, a proper departure from Earth together with its magnificent beasts and their grand assets. “Keelah…Ne’Bahnté,” Xen sighed, kneeling in the stable’s middle as she declared the stallions her rightful husbands. Her tongue felt numb, wrapped in a thick glove of sperm and sweat that she had licked off from the unwashed horses’ genitals between fondling their giant sacks and rubbing her visor along their meaty shafts whenever another fat cock flopped her slutty mouth’s way. Such extraordinary specimen…she would see them all out safely, their names, scent and taste engraved deep in her mind, she would make sure each one got loaded into her aides’ ship for transporting these steaming goods to one of the bigger Special Projects research vessels…a ship with handpicked crewmembers only waiting for her return… _yes_ , loyal, diligent and in their youth’s prime…a dozen eager disciples listening to her command and taking deep breaths while their admiral would open the cargo hold’s ventilation system to stream the earth-beasts’ intense stench into the heaving chests, trembling legs and dripping-wet privates of the rising order of quarian marekind.

 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _  
You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CyCaDeLiCauthor).

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes:
> 
> Thanks so much for reading Daro'Xen's fateful in-depth research in the stable of breeding stallions, hope you had a pleasant read!
> 
> Personally, this story posed the possibly greatest challenge of my writing life for various reasons. I worked on this piece time and time again over the course of eleven months between dealing with real-life issues (quitting my old job, health issues & moving into a new apartment) and me being plagued by a writer's block on several occassions - the most recent incident was a renal colic just before I finished the last couple paragraphs detailing some of Xen's devious plans. I guess it's fair to say the creation of this chapter was a time of trouble - one that has hopefully come to an end (much unlike the quarians' near future ;))
> 
> Some more trivia about the story: Puns on Xen's name or the name of her ship were avoided this time around (vas Mare). There's potential plans for special ranks / another title for Xen if this story sees a third chapter, but that's currently a very big if (as sad as that may sound if you liked this chapter and want to read its conclusion, but I really don't want to leave anyone hanging in false hopes, thus you could as well think of this chapter marking the story's end for a very long time, sorry). Also, the story's long creation process stretched through intensely hot summer days, funnily enough having me sweat much like the studs right when I was writing the chapter's first half with Xen's sweaty horse sack servicing...oh well, the things we do for proper field research. ;)


End file.
